The present invention relates to a technique for detecting a change in a region to be monitored, and particularly relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting a change in an image obtained by imaging apparatus.
In recent years, for monitoring invading objects by means of imaging apparatus such as a monitoring camera, an image storing and image distributing technique using a network technique such as the Internet or a LAN has been being developed. Further, a technique for storing images as digital data in a storage such as a hard disk or a DVD has been developed.
Further, techniques for detecting a change in an image from an imaging apparatus by use of image recognition technology, and notifying the detection of the change by displaying a message to that effect on a monitor, turning an alarm lamp on or the like are being developed. Further, techniques for transmitting or notifying monitoring information to network-connected PC or a portable terminal when a change in images from an imaging apparatus is detected by using image recognition techniques, are being developed.